My Life
by Pheria
Summary: Inu no Taisho and his daily life!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Okay this time I'm making a fic about Inu no Taisho, Sesshoumaru, and Sesshoumaru's mother (don't know her name :P). Yay, a cute family! Well, since Takahashi never made Inu no Taisho appeared long enough, I guess, he, at least, would appear in my fic as the main character! Hurray!**

**Well then, let's just start!**

**

* * *

**

"Hot, hot" Inu no Taisho complained. He swung his fan as quickly as he could. "Can't it be more hot?"

"You want it hotter, dear?" his wife said.

'Gluck' he gulped. "Oh, no, I didn't meant that", he quickly said and forced a laugh out. "Hahaha".

_'I forgot, she always takes all things seriously, including jokes', Inu no Taisho thought. _Then, he wiped his sweat with the towel the servants had prepared for him.

"Chichiue, have you forgotten you promised me we would train today?" Suddenly, Sesshoumaru, his first son appeared. He was right behind him and Inu no Taisho didn't dare to look back.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru, of course I didn't forget. How could I forget the promised I made, especially with you. It's just today's too hot, and Chichiue is not feeling well", Inu no Taisho said, sweat dropped more and more as he added his usual, "Hahaha" sound.

_'Crap! I certainly forgot about that!'_

Sesshoumaru stood still, but didn't argue. Inu no Taisho sighed. He ruffled his own silver hair which he let down that day. "Alright, alright, you got me, Sesshoumaru. Jeez! Why do you become more and more like your mother?"

"Because she's my mother", Sesshoumaru said.

"No, don't answer me", Inu no Taisho said, rather like joking. He hit his son's head. "Baka!"

"Hahaue will hit you if you hit me like that, Chichiue", Sesshoumaru said with his monotonous voice.

"AW!" Inu no Taisho groaned. "She already did!"

Inu no Taisho stood up from his sitting position and gave Sesshoumaru a sign to follow him. Sesshoumaru nodded at his father and followed him. They went out from their castle and went deep inside of the forest. Inu no Taisho took his son's hand, and smiled at Sesshoumaru. However, Sesshoumaru didn't smile back and Inu no Taisho felt a bit awkward after that.

"Nee, Sesshoumaru, smile, won't you?" his father said.

"Why do I have to smile?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Well," Inu no Taisho scartched his itching jaw and continued, "It doesn't cost any energy and... uhm, it's a part of our training".

Sesshoumaru turned away for a second and looked back at his father. He grinned devilishly. "Like this?" he asked his father as he tried to keep smiling. Inu no Taisho cleared his throat while wondering what he had done wrong that his son became like that, unable to smile.

"Well, you need to train it more Sesshoumaru", Inu no Taisho tried to look serious, but he definitely wanted to burst into a laugh. "Let Chichiue fix it for you".

Poor little Sesshoumaru looked at his father in the eyes still grinning devilishly. Inu no Taisho pressed his son's cheeks with his palms, not satisfied, he pulled his cheeks, then pressed them again. He let go of him and pretended to be thinking. _'My son, still young, soft and squeezable cheeks! How cute!' he thought._

"Not finished yet, Chichiue?" he asked innocently. Inu no Taisho still wanted to make fun of his son, so he shook his head.

Inu no Taisho pushed his son's jaw up, he stretched his lips and then, Sesshoumaru looked like he was smiling, so Inu no Taisho stopped and said, "There you go! Do you want to look at yourself, There's a waterfall around here, you can look at yourself in the water reflection".

Sesshoumaru nodded and still wearing his odd smile. "Hold it son, don't let it change back yet!"

Inu no Taisho grabbed his son and quickly brought him to the waterfall. He hoped Sesshoumaru was still smiling. Then, he arrived at the waterfall and quickly took his son to the bank of the river. As soon as Sesshoumaru looked at his own reflection, he waved at his reflection.

"Uhm, Sesshoumaru, dear, you okay?" his father asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded, he didn't want to talk, because if he talked, his face would be ruined.

"You can return your face back to normal now", Inu no Taisho said, he was a bit worried of his son.

Then, Sesshoumaru wrote something in the ground, it said, "I'm strong now, Chichiue".

"Hahaha", Inu no Taisho was now really worried about his son. He didn't think that Sesshoumaru would follow his mother footsteps in this kind of thing, he was taking the joke seriously, just like his mother, exactly like her. Inu no Taisho put his palm on his forehead. _'Now, what have I done!' he thought._

Sesshoumaru started writing again, this time it said, "I will try to hold it as long as I can endure, Chichiue!"

A lightning stroke Inu no Taisho, his precious son was so innocent, he didn't realized a bit that he was being tricked by him. He felt a pity towards his son and finally said, "Nee, Sesshoumaru, you must show me that you can return your face back to normal. If you can't that means you're not strong enough".

Sesshoumaru's expressionless face was back. Inu no Taisho sighed deeply, relieved that Sesshoumaru listened to him. Inu no Taisho positioned himself to be in the same height as his son, then with teary eyes, he looked at him. "Sesshoumaru, Chichiue won't do it again!" Inu no Taisho hugged his son tightly. Sesshoumaru, still did not understand what happened, looked confusedly at his father and patted his father's back.

* * *

A few days passed, it was still in the peak of summer. Hot and the breeze is even hotter.

"Chichiue, training", Sesshoumaru told him. "You promised me".

"Can we do it when it's autumn? Chichiue is suffering from the summer heat", Inu no Taisho said and swung his fan. "Sesshoumaru doesn't feel too hot because your tail is still so short. Listen, Chichiue's tail is very long, so Chichiue is feeling really hot right now. Your mother must be feeling hot, too".

"Are you feeling hot, mother?" Sesshoumaru asked his mother.

"Well, dear, yes I am", his mother said. "Oh, I just want to faint because of the heat".

_'Overreacting as always', Inu no Taisho thought._

"Well, it can't be helped. I will wait until the autumn comes father", Sesshoumaru said and he left the room.

_'I think overreacting is not so bad sometimes' Inu no Taisho thought, he looked at his wife and smirked._

_

* * *

_**TBC?**

**

* * *

**

**Well, how's that? **

**This took time before Inu no Taisho met Izayoi. Sesshoumaru still a little puppy (of course, with that cute cheeks and innocence, how can he not be a little kid!) Well, about Sesshoumaru's mother, she appeared in both manga and anime, and yeah, I tried to make her to be in character... **

**I don't know whether I will continue or not, perhaps I will, because I still have some ideas in my head, but, that's it, perhaps I won't... I really don't know. Well, just wait if you want to wait... Maybe soon, I'll write again because of those ideas still in my head... But, not really sure... And I'm actually a bit afraid that continuations will ruin the story... :P**

**Okay, thanks for reading and if you want to give me some reviews, I'll appreciate it very much! :D**

**Bye!**

**~Pheria~**


	2. Chapter 2 : Always Losing

**Chapter 2!**

**Well, I decide to continue and yes, here it is, I bring you chapter 2 of My Life!**

**Okay, just let me start!**

* * *

Inu no Taisho sighed. He watched his son playing with the other Inuyoukai pups. Sesshoumaru never lost the game, any game. He never fell when he played tag, he could never be found when he played hide and seek - that's strange, remember they had good sense of smell.

Inu no Taisho just wanted his son to lose the game.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru, come here! Chichiue wants to tell you about a very important thing", he called his son while all the other youkai were resting.

Sesshoumaru ran towards his father. As usual, he didn't speak a word, but only looked at his father's eyes.

"Nee, Sesshoumaru, how about you let them win the game once?", Inu no Taisho asked his son.

"Why do I have to do that, Chichiue?" he asked. "I'm stronger, that's why I always win".

_'That's it. He always wanted to win', Inu no Taisho thought._

"I know that. But, sometimes, losing is important, more important than winning", Inu no Taisho tried to convince him.

"I don't want to", Sesshoumaru replied quickly and turned away from his father, then he went to his friends and they continued their game.

* * *

"I win! Finally!", said one of Sesshoumaru's friend.

Sesshoumaru finally lost when playing tag. He was breathless and his usually pale face turned red because he was so tired running and of course because he hated losing. Sesshoumaru never wanted to lose. Never.

Sesshoumaru didn't say a word, he went away from his friends. They didn't even notice when he was gone, because his friends were cheering happily because of his lost. His father noticed him and gave him a gentle smile.

Sesshoumaru went to his own room, sitting in the middle of the room. He wondered why he hated losing so much. He didn't really hate it when his father beat him. But when his friends did so to him, it felt so wrong, he was supposed to win against them. Sesshoumaru sighed. He lied down on the floor, resting his head on his right arm.

"How does it feel, Sesshoumaru?" said his father who suddenly entered his room.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer him and turned away.

"Don't be angry", his father spoke to him gently. "I just want you to know how it feels like".

"For what?" Sesshoumaru asked. "You just want to play a trick on me like usual".

"No, no... Of course not. Do I look so bad in your eyes, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer again.

"If you know how losing feels like, you'll try harder on winning. But, sometimes, it's important to lose, so you will know your limit and you understand that you will not always win".

"I've always wanted to win", he said. "You need not teach me that".

"But, you don't understand that someday, you may lose to others", his father argued.

"Hn", Sesshoumaru muttered.

Inu no Taisho smiled at his son who still had his back on him. He knelt down and hugged his son, patting his son's silver hair. Sesshoumaru struggled against him, he was not in the mood to play with his father.

"Now, why don't you play again with your friends?" Inu no Taisho asked him.

"No, I don't want to play with them. They just want me to lose", Sesshoumaru answered.

"Of course, you're my son. Winning against you is an honor for them!" Inu no Taisho exclaimed cheerfully. "That's why you should not let them win again after losing that one".

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Tomorrow... I'll play again with them".

"That's good", Inu no Taisho muttered. He stood up then went out his son's room.

* * *

It was dinner time when Sesshoumaru went to the dining room. His father and mother had been there before him. He sat down quickly and the dinner began.

"Hahaue, Chichiue told me that sometimes I need to lose to others", Sesshoumaru said.

"Is that so, dear?" his mother turned to his father. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hahaha...", Inu no Taisho laughed awkwardly. "It's not like that, really. I'm just teaching him about life. Yeah, we can never always win, right?"

_'Really, that Sesshoumaru. He always uses his mother against me. What a child I have!' Inu no Taisho thought while eating his dinner._

"As rulers, we must always win", his mother said. "Chichiue is just having his brain twisted, right, dear?"

Inu no Taisho nodded. He was mentally forced to nod.

"Don't ever lose again, Sesshoumaru", his mother said.

Sesshoumaru threw a devilish glance at his father. He got his revenge. Inu no Taisho shook his head.

When dinner was over, Sesshoumaru's mother went back to her room and Inu no Taisho brought his son to bed. Inu no Taisho told Sesshoumaru some of his heroic story and Sesshoumaru could only look at his father in admiration. When Sesshoumaru looked sleepy, his father stopped telling him stories and kissed his forehead. Sesshoumaru knew that it was how his father saying good night and he closed his eyes.

"You know, Sesshoumaru, though chichiue is a ruler, chichiue is always losing", Inu no Taisho said and smirked.

Sesshoumaru could only wonder what the meaning of his father's words were.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Well, this is it!**

**Not a really long chapter. Actually I want Sesshoumaru's mother to appear longer, but I couldn't make her appear for so long, maybe because she wasn't mentioned so much and I didn't really know about her character and it was really hard to make her look 'normal'. **

**Oh yeah, I'm sure a lot of you realized that this chapter's Sesshoumaru is a bit different from the last chapter (that's how I feel), you know, my brain is a bit twisted just like Inu no Taisho's brain, that's why we got a different Sesshoumaru... LOL...  
Don't mind about it if you feel Sesshoumaru's character hasn't changed at all. **

**Okay then, thanks a lot for reading!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Bye! See you soon!**

**~Pheria~ **


	3. Chapter 3 : The Family Picnic

**Well, sorry for the long wait. Chapter three is finally here!**

**I had my mind on other stories, that's why I couldn't make this chapter finished sooner. **

**Enjoy this chapter guys! :D**

**

* * *

**It was a beautiful day. The birds chirping around Inu no Taisho's castle. The wind's gentle breezes. The day looked perfect and so, Inu no Taisho decided he would have a picnic with his family.

"Sesshoumaru! Let's have a picnic today!" Inu no Taisho said cheerfully. Sesshoumaru frowned at him but didn't say any words. So, Inu no Taisho continued, "Listen to the birds singing, the wind which gently caressing your cheeks, the flowers blooming everywhere!"

"Maybe, Chichiue is right this time, Sesshoumaru," Sesshoumaru's mother entered the room. "Let's all go"

Sesshoumaru nodded at his mother. He had learnt that believing in his father could be dangerous sometimes. His mother never did dangerous things to him, and so, he always obeyed his mother.

Sesshoumaru felt that his father was glaring at him and he understood that his father was jealous of his mother. He knew that very well, that he was more obedience to his mother rather than his father. Sesshoumaru also knew that his father loved him so much, but because of his father behavior, sometimes, Sesshoumaru loved to get his revenge.

Inu no Taisho started helping his wife to pack some foods and things needed in the picnic. Sesshoumaru was playing in the garden, waiting for the preparation to complete. He slashed his wooden sword again and again. Yes, he loved training so much. He wanted to asked his father to train him when they arrived in the picnic site. That's why he prepared two wooden swords. One for his father and one for his own use.

Looking at his son training in the garden, Inu no Taisho knew that his son was going to ask him to train him, he would use the opportunity to change Sesshoumaru's mind about him. He would definitely do that!

* * *

"Look, the sakura flowers are beautiful!" Inu no Taisho said in his usual cheerful tone.

"Yes, it's really beautiful, dear!" his wife agreed. She leaned on his chest as she enjoyed the sight of sakura flowers blossoming and falling down to the ground. "Just like when we were young..."

"We're still young," Inu no Taisho said and he started flirting with her, "You are as beautiful as always, dear."

"You always say that, don't lie anymore!" she giggled. Inu no Taisho laughed with her.

It looked like both of his parents had forgotten that Sesshoumaru was there. He stared at his father and mother for some time. In his eyes, they were so intimate. Sesshoumaru felt his heart warmed when he saw them like that. Usually his father didn't really care about his mother, and his mother did the same way. But, it felt good to see them so close, so happy, like what he had seen in front of his eyes that moment.

"Chichiue, hahaue," Sesshoumaru muttered softly. His parents looked at him and smiled gently.

"Come here, Sesshoumaru!" His father said. Sesshoumaru happily obeyed him. He came between them. And the three of them share a big hug. Then, Inu no Taisho saw a beautiful smile from his son. Inu no Taisho was surprised but didn't say anything about it, because he was sure that Sesshoumaru would not like it if he said about it. After the "Smiling gives power" incident, Sesshoumaru hated to smile. That's why, in order to change his son's mind about him, Inu no Taisho had to give up teasing his son for doing things he hated the most, smiling.

The family stayed together for quite a long time. They stared at the sakura trees around them and listened to the sound of birds chirping on the branch of the trees. It was a moment of peacefulness.

"Hey! Those are demons!" a man said. "Let's exorcised them!"

The bald-headed men circled Inu no Taisho and his family. They started chanting the sutras. Sesshoumaru let out a cry, he was being affected by the sutras. Inu no Taisho glared at the men around him. He moved swiftly and knocked down the five of them. There was one monk who was not in the circle. He was a bit further and he was still chanting the sutras even though his friends were on the ground. Sesshoumaru let out another cry. Inu no Taisho was panic because of it and he went to that one monk quickly.

"Don't you dare to try exorcising me or my family!" He shouted in rage, his face red, and his eyes were red. "I will let all of you go today, because I don't want to make this beautiful place to be a bloody murder scene. Get your friends out of here!"

The monk pulled five of his friends and tried to leave the place as soon as he could. As he watched him vanishing into the wilderness of the forest, Inu no Taisho quickly went to his son. He was worried. He put his palm on his son's forehead to measure his temperature.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru, Chichiue forgot that you are so small. That kind of sutra chanting are still able to hurt you," Inu no Taisho said. His eyes were teary, but he didn't let a single tear dropped.

With Sesshoumaru in her arms, his mother lulled him to sleep to ease the pain. Inu no Taisho and his wife went back to their castle, They cancelled their picnic because Sesshoumaru was hurt. That day both his father and mother didn't go to sleep. Both are afraid that the sutra chanting would have bad effect on him.

Sesshoumaru knew what happened around him. He hated to be sick, but when he realized that his father and mother were by his side, he thought that it was okay to be sick, yeah, _ "It's okay to be weak sometimes_."

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Well, this chapter is very sweet for me. The first thing is the family hug, the second is Inu no Taisho getting angry! and the third is Sesshoumaru experiencing the warmth of family!**

**I love this chapter... :D**

**Okay, readers, thanks for reading! **

**Give me some reviews if you have time to review. I appreciate those reviews so much. :D**

**Wait for the next chapter!**

**See you!**

**~Pheria~**


	4. Chapter 4 : Sesshoumaru and Mokomoko

**It took me long enough to finally find back my long lost idea about the 4th chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it! :D**

* * *

The little Sesshoumaru opened the door and made a big round "O" with his mouth. He couldn't help but stared in an awe when he saw the white scenery in front of him. It was snowing.

"You really like snow, don't you, little one?" Inu no Taisho, who suddenly appeared behind the boy, asked.

Sesshoumaru turned to his father and nodded. "Let's play!" Sesshoumaru said.

His father nodded.

* * *

So, they both went to the garden, which had turned from red to white. The snow had piled up everywhere and the pond water had turned into ice.

"Let's play hide and seek!" Sesshoumaru said. "Father is 'it'. Count until 30," Sesshoumaru said and he quickly went to hide himself somewhere while his father was counting untul 30s.

"1... 2...," Inu no Taisho counted. "29... 30... That's it, I'm going to find you, Sesshoumaru."

Hide and seek was never the best game for inuyoukai, because the inuyoukai would easily find each other by the smell, and Inu no Taisho, too, thought that way. He followed the scent of his boy, and smirked when he thought he found him.

"Here you are!" Inu no Taisho exclaimed. He thought Sesshoumaru was behind the gate. He was surprised to find no one there.

He continued to look for Sesshoumaru...

After walking around the castle, he went inside and found his wife sitting in the kotatsu, knitting something he couldn't recognize.

"Have you seen, Sesshoumaru?" he asked his wife.

"Nope," she said.

"Okay," Inu no Taisho turned away from his wife and went on his search for Sesshoumaru.

* * *

"I've searched everywhere, and I can't find my own son! Who taught him to hide this well? I didn't!" he exclaimed. "Sesshoumaru, come out please! Let's eat... Come on!"

But, Sesshoumaru didn't come out.

Inu no Taisho looked for his son around the castle. He asked the guards whether they saw him or not, but they didn't. It wasn't long until finally he got worried. What if something happened to his only son?

"Sesshoumaru, if you hear me please come out. I lose, you win," Inu no Taisho exclaimed once again.

As he looked around himself, trying to find the slightest clue he could find, Inu no Taisho stumbled upon a stone, but managed to balance himself.

"Ugh..."

"Who's that?" Inu no Taisho said. And he found Sesshoumaru's scent entering his nose. "Sesshoumaru!" He looked down and found his son on the ground, buried by the snow.

It was not a stone that he stumbled upon, but his son!

Sesshoumaru wasn't in a very good condition, luckily, he wasn't a human, or he would already died.

Inu no Taisho quickly brought his son into the house. Ordering the servants to ready hot water and blanket for his son.

"Sesshoumaru, sesshoumaru!" he called his son as he carried him in.

"Ugh...," Sesshoumaru whispered. "Cold..."

Inu no Taisho put Sesshoumaru on his bed, but the blanket wasn't ready yet. So, he took off his mokomoko and put it on Sesshoumaru.

"How was that?" Warmer?" he asked his son. The worried expression was very visible on his pale face.

"What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru's mother entered the room. "Sesshoumaru!"

She quickly went to reach for her trembling son.

"What are you doing to my son!?" she exclaimed to her husband and pointed her index finger at him. "You!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Inu no Taisho exclaimed. "I know it was my fault. I should've been able to track him in that garden. But, he buried himself in the snow, so I lost track of him. I'm sorry!"

"Ugh...," Sesshoumaru whimpered.

"Hot water, hot water," the servants went in. Inu no Taisho quickly made his son drink the hot water. He hugged Sesshoumaru and wished his warm body could warm his child's cold one. Sesshoumaru snuggled up to his father. His mother looked at her husband, and then to the child. She went closer to both father and son and embraced them. She hoped that she, too, could give the child some of her body warmth.

"It's for Sesshoumaru, I haven't forgiven you yet!" She turned away her face from him.

The three of them stayed that way for a while until Sesshoumaru was warm enough. Inu no Taisho gave his son more hot water to drink and then Sesshoumaru fell asleep.

* * *

**A few days later...**

Sesshoumaru was fine after a few days of cold.

"It's warm!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed again. As he stroked his cheek with his father's mokomoko. "It's mine and it's warm."

"Sesshoumaru, it's mine. I just let you borrow it for a while," his father told him.

"No, no, it's mine. It's been with me this few days," he argued.

"You'll have one when you're old enough," his father said.

"No, I want this one, it's warm," Sesshoumaru said.

"Yours will be warmer, I'm sure of it," Inu no Taisho tried to convince his son.

He took his mokomoko from his son. "This is mine," he smirked. Sesshoumaru looked at him and started sobbing.

"Hueee...," he cried.

"Hush, Sesshoumaru, hush, your mother will be angry at me again if you cry," Inu no Taisho whispered to his son. It was in vain. His son didn't stop crying, Inu no Taisho desperately started to find a way to stop him crying, and said, "Sesshoumaru, look, look, one day, you'll grow a tail here, and when you're old enough it would come loose, and that will be your own mokomoko." He pointed his finger at Sesshoumaru's butt.

Sesshoumaru tried to see his own butt and found it hard to do so, and what made Inu no Taisho glad was he had stopped crying.

"Hey, what's that?" Inu no Taisho said as the questioning look appeared on his face. He grabbed his son and then grabbed his tail. Sesshoumaru bit him.

"Ouch!" He let Sesshoumaru go, and his face went bright, "You grow a tail!"

"Is that something good?" Sesshoumaru asked his father.

"Of course! You've grown up, but only a bit!" His father said and smiled at him. "Soon, you'll have your own mokomoko!"

Sesshoumaru smiled brightly and nodded.

Inu no Taisho grabbed his son and brought him in the house.

"Honey, our son grows a tail!"

* * *

**Okay, this is it for this chapter... I hope you guys like it. **

**Thanks for reading and reviews are very welcomed! :D**

**See you,**

**Pheria**


End file.
